You Are My Heroine
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Never thought that you could break me apart, I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart. You wanna get inside? Then you can get in line, but not this time. Cause you caught me off guard. JxT -oneshot-


_Summary: I never thought that you could break me apart, I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart. You wanna get inside? Well you can get in line, but not this time. Cause you caught me off guard. TxJ -oneshot-_

_Grarg. One of my other oneshot ideas that I just couldn't get rid of. Yes, it is a songfic. Because I found this song to fit perfectly. So here it is._

_Disclaimer: I own the plot, idea, writing, and Joe Jonas. The song is "HeroHeroine". Boys Like Girls owns it. Not me._

**You Are My Heroine**

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you_

I shuffled along the shoreline silently as the sun rose over the horizon. My hands were shoved into the front pockets of my pants, and my head was up in the clouds. Thoughts occupied my mind, and there wasn't much that could pull me out of them. Its too late to turn back now.

This is just how I am when I think about her.

_I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

Coming to this island (coming to this school for that matter) I never thought I'd find someone who would be able to break me out of my shell I'd gone into, especially not Taylor. She just doesn't seem like the type of person who could do that, much less who would care. She was always just the spoiled little rich girl with the perfect face and blond hair. She didn't really mean much to me before this island.

I had always kept on a sinister smile to keep people away, and a tight hold of my heart. I didn't want people to get inside. I've always been the "mysterious" guy that a lot of people want to get to know more about. I never let anyone in though. It was like giving them a ticket and telling them to wait in line.

But not with Taylor. Because she caught me off guard. I'd let my guard down with her because I never cared. Mostly because I never thought she'd be able to get inside. She did, and now I feel like running away.

I don't though. I don't think I'd be able to.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

With everything on this island, I can't help but feel like a hero. I mean, I got the group together, and I've lived through being on an island for who knows how long. It's just not something that most people are able to do.

Then there's what she's told me. She told me that I've saved her from being numb. She always calls her her own hero. She says that I've saved her from a life without feeling.

I tell her that if I'm her hero, she's my heroine. She's saved me from a life lived inside of myself without trusting. She brought me out of my shadow of fear I'd been living in. She's saved me.

She is my heroine.

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal_

As I continued walking, I suddenly felt a hand on my forearm. I turned around, and came face to face with Taylor. An involuntary smile broke out onto my face, and I pulled her to my chest. She wrapped her arms around my torso, and I had my arms around her shoulders, resting my chin atop her head.

A few minutes later, she pulled back slightly and tipped her head up to place her lips to mine. We stood like that for a few moments before pulling back. She smiled up at me.

"Good morning, love." she whispered.

"Morning, babe." I commented back as I gazed into her deep blue eyes.

I'm not going to try to go all philosopher on you, even if its in my nature. Looking into her eyes doesn't need any more words then that. Its that simple. Just one look into her eyes, and I can see everything I need to see or feel. I feel completely...complete which is completely surreal for me. I've never felt that before. I've never felt this kind of need or attachment.

_I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

The two of us began walking along the shoreline, hand in hand. I lightly ran my thumb along the back of her hand, and she took a step closer to my side with every step we took until she was right next to me.

Just being near her drives me crazy. One of those things I wonder about.

I've got a closet filled up to the very brim with ghosts and skeletons from my past. They constantly remind me of all the mistakes I've made. They remind me of the choices I should have made differently, and they remind me of everything I've lost in life. They remind me of everyone who's left me.

I don't even know why she tries. I don't know why she tries to get to know me better everyday. I don't know why she takes a hold of me and forces me to find myself. No one else has ever tried so hard. They just don't seem to care. But she does. She tries so hard, and she succeeds.

I'm not going to lie, though.

"You know, Tay. You caught me off guard." I admitted. She laughed.

"By trying?" It was as if she'd read my mind. She does that a lot.

"Yeah. No one's ever really cared enough. I didn't really expect it from you, no offense."

"None taken. I know I don't really seem the type of person to care. But I do, babe. I really do." she assured. I smiled with a nod.

"I know. And it makes me want to scream and run. It scares me...to get close to people." I confessed. She smiled.

"Well I guess you'll just have to get over that fear."

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

I glanced down at her, and I felt like a hero again. I've helped her get to where she is now, and I feel proud at that. I feel like I've repaid her for being my heroine.

The two of us stopped as "our rock" sat before us. We always came her to think or to watch the sun set. Taylor climbed up, and I stood before her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer into the rock. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and she collided her lips with my own.

One of my arms snaked around her waist, and I leaned the other against the rock as to not collapse onto her. She slightly bit my lip, and I obliged,

There was nothing compared to kissing her. It always felt like the first time to me. Things always seemed to be perfect whether they really were or not. There was always a sense of fear, but there was also excitement. There's nothing that could ever compare.

For me, her love was the sweetest sin. I say that because we're not exactly...open about our relationship. No one else knows about it besides Eric, and he only knows because he saw us. I always feel like its some sort of sin together. But I don't really mind.

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lock down  
And then you turned me around_

She pulled away slightly so that we could catch our breaths, but she still rested her lips on mine.

Taylor's definitely my weakness. I can't help it, though. Its like, if I try to even think about not being with her, it hurts. I would do anything for her, and I would risk everything to be with her. In a way, I guess I am.

In my life, beings wrong as never felt this good. I just feel like I...matter when I'm around her. I feel like someone cares. I have always had my heart on lock down, away from everyone else, but she turned that around. She opened up my heart to love. And I can't thank her enough for that.

She pressed her lips to mine once more, and my stomach flopped.

See what she does to me?

_I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

Taylor suddenly pulled back with a grin on her face. I smiled back. Every time I see that smile, I feel like a child. Everything else washes away and doesn't matter. Life is simplified. Things are more innocent and happy. Its never so complicated like people make it out to be. Its not a huge amount of emotions, just a simple one. I'm just happy.

But I used to be so jaded, so dull. I faded into the background and let life slip away. She's helped me live life.

_And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

She always catches me off guard though. I always let my guard down, and I don't mind letting her in. Even if it scares me, I let my guard down around her. She knows the real me.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

She's more of a heroine then I'll ever be of a hero. She helps me see myself everyday. She's let me live. She's let me find something to live for. If I hadn't met her, who knows where I'd be right now. Maybe a dead body at the bottom of the ocean, maybe a crumbled heap at the bottom of a building, or maybe in jail. Who knows. But she's turned me around.

She kissed me gently again, and I was once more reminded of what a sweet lie this is, what a sweet sin. The sweetest sin.

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

I gently kissed her neck before taking a deep breath.

"You know, you always call me your hero. But Tay, you're my heroine. You're my weakness. Not being open about this might be wrong, but being wrong as never felt so good.

"I had my heart on lock down for a long time. I didn't let anyone in, and I didn't want anyone to see me vulnerable or see what I'd been through. But you turned that around. You've let me be myself, and you've let me be open.

"Babe, your love has to be the sweetest sin I've ever committed. Every time I see you smile, I feel like a young child. Nothings as complicated as before. Its simple. Life is life. Breathing is breathing. But now I have you to live and breathe for. You take my breath away every time I see you, and you always make me feel new.

"Looking back now, I can't believe how jaded I was. I was so dull, and so...scared. You've turned that around. Thank you." I finished, and she beamed.

"I could say the same, love. You have no idea how much you've helped me. You've made me me." Taylor agreed.

I kissed her again, but this was a much simpler kiss. This one, however, held more love then I've ever felt. It was a moment to be remembered by the two of us. We were each other's hero or heroine. We saved each other. We need each other. We love each other.

I love her, more then I've ever loved anything. Its scary, but I can't get enough of it. I let her in, and its one of the only things I don't regret in life. She means the world to me, and she'll never forget that.

I won't let her.

_I feel like a hero, and you are my heroine_

_Okay. So there it is. Pretty cut a dry. A little repetitive. I hope it was sufficient._

_Review please loves?_

_--Lani_


End file.
